Tensions
by BeautifulHarley
Summary: SoMa one shot about sexual tension between Maka and Soul. It does get graphic so be warned. Please remember to review!


_**Hey guys this is my first time writing something like this so leave me a review on if I should do more of these or not. It is rather graphic, and involves alcohol and sex so you've been warned. -Harley**_

* * *

It was about 8am, Saturday morning when Maka slipped into Souls room. She tip toed to the side of his bed getting ready to make her move. Today was the day. She had everything set up just right in hopes that she could finally get him to unleash one of his infamous nose bleeds over her. It was valentines day, and what better day than today to finally seduce him.

She would never admit it to Soul, let alone anyone else than Tsubaki, but these past few weeks there's been a lot of sexual tension between her and Soul. Mainly because the demon pistols, Liz and Patty, had taken her on a surprise shopping trip before one kids parties. They bought her a black lacy cocktail dress that barely covered her ass, but hugged her in all the right places.

*Flash Back*

"You look absolutely gorgeous! It'll be perfect for tonight!" Patty jumped up and down, "Here! Put these heels on!" She handed Maka bright red heels, that added four inches to her height. They made her legs appear longer and more slender than he other ones she had back home. She turned to look in the mirror. The dress appeared shorter with the heels on, but that wasn't a bad thing. The dress hugged her waist line tightly, along with her breast, which enhanced them drastically, then the bottom flared out, making her hips seem wider.

"I dunno guys, don't you think this is a little too...sexy?" She pulled the dress down as far as it would go, which wasn't far at all. Liz chuckled, "you look great, anyways it's a formal party and this is formal." Patty snickered from behind her older sister, "Soul is gonna be so turned on by you!" The words had lucky not been heard by the tall blonde, Liz however turned around and gave her a gentle swat. "So how about we check out and head to our place, we can get ready there," the older Thompson sister waited as Maka stripped into her normal clothes.

Later that night, the party was raging on. The girls all stood together talking while the guys were on the couch drinking, excluding Kid of course. Maka was keeping an eye on Soul who was seeming oddly distant from her. She didn't like when he drank with Black Star because he would always go too far with him.

"Hey Ladies!," Black Star screamed ,"Come over here for a sec!" The four girls made their way to the sofa, still holding their conversation.

"Who's down for a little game of Truth or Dare?" The girls looked at each other before Liz confirmed they would join in. "Alright here's how it goes, if you get dare you have to do it, no puss outs, but if you get truth you can try lying. But there's a catch, if someone catches your lie, you take a shot of Vodka. Those are the rules", Black Star grinned at the nodding agreement of the three girls, but Maka stood up in protest.

"Sorry, I don't drink, I guess I'll sit this one out."

"Oi, Maka it's a party. Plus you don't have to lie, you could tell the truth and be fine."

Maka decided to listen to Soul. He was right, all she had to do was tell the truth. And it is a party. It's better than sitting alone all night. When she sat down the game began.

At first the questions and dares were small, things no one would really care about but about and hour in Black Star was tipsy, and Soul was getting a little out of his normal state. His head was bobbing slightly and his eyes would flutter closed sometimes. Eventually the game progressed and Tsubaki called it to an end, as her Miester was falling out of his chair. Patty piped up ,"Wait! I want to give one last dare!" Tsubaki agreed to let it slide, and Patty smiled evilly at her sister before continuing.

"Soul, truth or Dare?" She questioned, her face eager for a response. "Dare," he slurred the word out of his mouth and Patty's face lit up with Joy. "I dare you to kiss Maka!" She threw her head back laughing, obviously a little tipsy herself. Soul got up and stumbled over to Maka, who was already standing in protest. "Soul, don't," she warned him her voice shaky. Before she could step away, he fell to her, kissing her passionately. She turned a brighter shade of red than she already was. He leaned into her again, but not to kiss her.

"There are so many things I've wanted to do to you. You're gorgeous. Can I crawl into your bed tonight?" Soul slurred his words but every one knew exactly what he said. The group on the couch had a mixture of shock, and immense snickering.

"Let's go home, Soul. You're way out of it." She threw her weapons arm around her and started heading out, but not before Black Star could scream,"Souls gonna get some!" To which Soul responded with a chuckle and a thumbs up.

Maka and Soul got home and she helped him up the stairs, into their apartment, and onto his bed. When she laid him down he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her on top of him. She tried to get away but he grabbed her around the arms and wasn't letting go. He rolled himself on top of her.

"Oi, Maka will you listen to me? Before you go crazy?" His words were less slurred but he was still tipsy. Maka nodded her head, "Fine, I'll listen. I don't have much of a choice now anyways."

"Maka, I really like you. A lot. You are the most beautiful fucking woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I've wanted to kiss you for fucking years, Maka. I've had dreams about us and," he stopped, leaned down and kissed her. This time it was longer. She didn't pull away, she just enjoyed it. She questioned herself, whether she was actually sober or not, being that she had a few shots.

Soul laid himself on top of her, pushing her short dress up, exposing her pink lacy underwear she bought a few weeks ago. He placed his hand down on the outside of her panties, rubbing softly. Moans escaped her lips. She was completely enjoying it, but didn't understand why. Her head told her to stop but her heart over powered and she laid there under Soul kissing him passionately, running her fingers through her hair.

She was enjoying his hand ever so softly brushing against her, making her wet. Soul smiled as his hand traveled to the top of her laced panties, "Do you mind?" She shook her head no, just craving the pleasure. He slid his hand down under her pink lace and started playing with her clit. She moaned it utter bliss as he tickled her.

She couldn't explain the feeling she had. It was amazing. Soul slipped a finger into her, still using his thumb to rub her. She was paralyzed by the pleasure. Soul threw himself against his mattress, pulling her on top of him.

They continued, Maka could feel his raging boner through his pants, she began rubbing herself against him. It felt good, Soul groaned in ecstasy as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and kicking them off. He could feel her more now. Her wetness seeped through his boxers as she rubbed against him.

Then all at once both of them came to their senses. "What are we doing!?" Soul flung himself up, startling both Maka and himself. "I... I don't know. You started it and I just.." Maka's voice trembled and her cheeks turned bright red, "I just kept going, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." She got up and ran to her room. God I'm so stupid , what was I doing , I can't have sex with Soul, she thought to herself.

Soul got up from his bed realizing what had happened. He had always been attracted to her but never thought it would go this far. She's his Miester, he can't just have sex with her. Soul looked down at his hard on and face palmed himself. What did I do? He quickly changed his clothes and them walked awkwardly to the bathroom so he could relieve himself. When he returned to his room he noticed a pink wad sitting on his bed, he went over and picked it up, not sure what it was. Maka's underwear.

He stared at them wondering why she would ever have something like that in her wardrobe. He walked to her room, opened the door and walked in. She sat up. "Sorry for that, maybe we-" she was cut off by Soul,"yeah we can. Here you left these behind." He flung the them to her bed where she buried her face into her pillow to hide her red face.

*End Flash Back*

The hadn't spoke about it since then, but Maka had caught Soul staring at her when she left her door cracked, and she found herself doing the same. It was almost as if they began doing it on purpose, just for the other persons sick satisfaction.

She leaned over Souls bed, the cold air flowed through her lace outfit. She leaned closer and bit his ear soft, but hard enough to wake him up. Before he could scream she kissed him and slapped a taped note to his head and ran back to her room, hiding behind the door.

Soul, obviously confused, took the note off his forehead. "Meet me in my room Soul!" Was all that was written on it. He obeyed, wondering what this was all about.

He walked into her room, "Oi, Maka what's happening?" She popped out from behind her door and tackled him to the ground before kissing him once again. When he looked up he noticed he could see everything. And he meant everything. Maka was wearing a skimpy little lace outfit.

He tried to hold it in but he couldn't help the stream of blood from escaping his nose. He waited for the blood to stop and wiped the remaining onto his pajama sleeve. Uh oh. He could feel it, the blood had stopped flowing from his nose and started flowing directly to where Maka was sitting, his dick.

He stood up removing Maka in the process. "What is this?" He asked honestly concerned. Maka looked down, her confidence shrunk down to normal. "Well after the other night... I thought you didn't find me attractive enough to be your first, which sucked because I did want to be your first," tears started to fill her eyes, "I... You said the other night i was the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen, and that you wanted to be with me, but then the night ended with me alone in my bed. So I though if I wore this you might want to..."

Soul laughed, "incase you can't tell, I do want to." He pointed to his pants which had a tent pitched inside of them, "I just didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want you to do something stupid." He wiped her eyes, "you sure you wanna do this. With me of all people? Because the feeling is mutual trust me, I just don't want it ending bad." She nodded her head, agreeing that he was the one she had wanted. "Okay, well then I'm finally gonna get my dreams to come true I guess." She looked up smiling, "I love you." He pushed her against the wall, kissing her, "I love you too."

He lifted her legs up around his waist and carried her to the bed of her room. Setting her down and crawling on top of her. She removed his shirt throwing it to the ground, then pulled off his pants, boxers and all, throwing them to the floor. He stripped her of the little clothes she was wearing. He took his hand and slid it up her thigh until he was met by the warm moistness of her vagina. He played with her, making her body shiver with pleasure and she moaned.

She pushed him onto his back and made her way down to his dick. Without any hesitation , she began to suck him, enjoying it. She could hear his groans of complete pleasure, "Maka, I.. I want you."

He flipped her onto her back, she was completely naked and moist. He eased himself into her, knowing it was Thier first time, so she's still sensitive to this. After he eased himself completely in, he began to slowly thrust against her. Her painful whimpers turned to moans of pleasure.

"Faster, please. Give it to me" she begged him. He listened to her commands grabbing her hair and pulling it, causing her to let loose a loud scream of joy. He thrusted harder, then he brought her on top of him.

She began grinding against him as he reached up with one hand, playing with her tender nipple, and down with the other to massage her clit. She began bucking against him. He could feel his release coming, he threw he on her back and thrusted as hard and deep as he could. She screamed his name as she climaxed. Moments after, he finished, releasing his seed into her. He dropped down to her,kissing her salty neck. "I love you... so.. fucking much.." He said in between breaths. She caught her breath, "I love you too." They laid there for a few moments before Soul pulled out. "God it's a war zone down here," Soul joked, referring to the mess he had made.

After they cleaned up they returned to Souls room. They didn't feel like going out today. Maka tucked herself into his shirtless side, kissing it. He ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm a lucky guy, I guess Liz was right, the quietest ones are the loudest."

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed you filthy bastards (totally kidding, I can't say much being that I wrote this!). Remember to review and let me know how to improve this kind of stuff. -Harley_**


End file.
